A Lesson Learned Fishing
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: A story in which Dark attempts to fish, and Link decides to never snooze off around his shadow again. Slight OOCness, but nothing major. T to be safe.


**Woot, slowly but surely I'm progressing with my writing! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Liiiiiink," Dark whined, dragging his feet as he helped the blonde push a too-small-for-two-people boat into the waters of Lake Hylia."Why do we have to go fishing! Can't we go to Lon Lon Ranch and race some horses instead?" the shadow continued to mope, earning and eye-roll from his companion.

"Because," Link answered, grabbing their fishing gear and putting it in the boat, "the last time we went you tried to ride a bull. Now get in." Dark was still reluctant as he climbed in, muttering something under his breath along the line of 'I thought it was a horse'. Ignoring him for the moment, Link looked over to see if they had missed bringing anything, not wanting to have to come back to shore and risk Dark bailing out on him.

"Alright, we're off." the blonde hylian spoke, getting into the boat and grabbing the oars, quickly getting the boat moving to the center of Lake Hylia. Dark tried not to whine anymore once the boat had come to a stop and Link handed him his fishing pole, although he looked at it with utter puzzlement.

"Ummm...Link?" the red-eyed man asked, watching his blonde companion cast his line, "I don't know how to make this thing work." The hylian looked to his shadow and hadn't considered that he wouldn't know how to fish, then again Dark had been trapped down in the water temple for seven years. He was foolish for not having thought of this beforehand.

"Here, just like this." Link brought back his line, showing Dark the proper ways to cast. It took a couple of minutes, but the blonde was fully satisfied when his shadow could effectively cast his line. Link was a bit surprised when Dark began to show a bit more interest.

"So, I got the line in the water. Now what?"

"We wait." came Link's simple reply, turning his back to Dark before casting his line once more, only having moved the boat slightly. The shadow's stared at Link's back a bit blankly, not having thought that fishing was this simple, but he quickly got annoyed with the fact that this was how the hero spent his spare time.

"Wow, that's it? You paid that bald fishing pond guy fifty rupees...to sit around and wait for a fish to hook onto a stupid piece of string?" Dark was clearly not happy, but Link didn't seem to pay much attention to the steaming man, most of his concentration was on a fish that he could see through the lake's clear water coming closer to his hook.

"Are you just gonna ignore me?"

Once again the shadow earned no response from the hylian, and got him even further annoyed. Attempting to at least have some fun, Dark wait just like Link had told him, but no more than ten minutes past and the shadow could hardly contain his immense boredom.

"Link! I'm BORED!" Dark seethed, in his frustration throwing his fishing pole out into the water, watching with mild interest as it sank into the water. Even then Link didn't so much as turn around to see what his shadow's commotion was about, still immersed with the one fish that continued to hang around and inspect the bait on his hook. Taking matters into his own hands, Dark scooted a bit closer to the blonde, and nudged the man in the ribs a roughly, jolting him from his concentration. The movement caused the boat to shift, sending a small rippling current through the water, but it was just enough to scare the fish that Link had almost coaxed into taking his bait.

"Dark! What the hell!" Link was not too pleased with his shadows actions, finally turning around to look at the ruby-eyed male. He was meet with a rather mischievous looking smirk, prompting the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, what're you doing?" the hylian asked, a bit perplexed at the other's actions. At that Dark's smirk faltered, the shadow now looking angry more than anything else.

"What do you mean 'What're you doing'! I've been sitting here on my butt for the last thirty minutes or so and I don't see the fun in fishing, at ALL!" Dark blubbered, glaring at the man in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking like an angry red-eyed child who'd been denied a cookie before dinner. Though Link couldn't see why the man was so bored, fishing always relaxed him, although this was the first time he wasn't alone.

"Well, in that case...Let me catch one fish, but you have to hold off having another tantrum before then. Deal?" Link offered, watching as Dark contemplated this for a minute, before nodding his head.

"Just don't take forever! I feel like you intentionally ignore me when...you..." the shadow's voice drifted off, noticing that once again Link was faced away from him and not paying attention. _Stupid hylian..._ he thought angrily, trying to find anything to entertain himself with until his companion could catch a fish, and by the looks of it there didn't seem to be any of those around their tiny boat.

About an hour had passed and Dark Link felt like he was going to die of shear boredom. At first he had watched a pair of ducks on the lake's surface, but that mild entertainment was short lived as they flew away. The shadow then set his attention on his blonde-haired companion. Dark was quite amazed at how the man could sit in the same position for so long, and by the looks of it Link didn't seem like he was going to budge until he got that fish. Everything was mostly silent, except of the slight sound of water sloshing and the occasionally bird, but then the shadow's pointed ears picked up the steady sound of soft snoring.

_Oh he better not be..._ he thought angrily, moving carefully closer to the blonde, _..oh great! He is!_

Link hadn't moved from his spot, showing no signs of slumping or even letting go of his fishing pole, but the blonde was fast asleep and the only indication of that were his closed eyes and occasionally snore.

_How could he! He's just sitting there sleeping while I'm bored out of my mind!_ _So freakin' relaxed, so peaceful, so...innocent.._ an impish grin quickly made its way onto Dark's face, a wicked idea having popped into his head. Carefully, the shadow nudged the hylian with a finger, quite hard, but luckily he didn't seem to get much of a response from Link, further fueling the man's ideas.

"Hey Link, I'm still bored." Dark spoke softly, getting closer to the defenseless blonde, his finger tips carefully tracing Link's sides, not quite confident yet."Since you're not saying anything...I think I should have some fun of my own..." he continued, smirk growing by the second as he finally placed his hands on the hylian, beginning to feel all over the blondes lean, slightly muscled torso. The shadow was getting a bit more bold in his actions, however, he wasn't paying attention when Link suddenly sat up ridged, or when the blonde swiveled around, managing to elbow Dark in the face before sending a punch immediately after. The force of the hit sent him backwards, while a bleary eyed, flush faced blonde finally processed what he had done.

"Dark! Oh goddesses what the hell were you doing!" he scolded, trying to see if his companion was okay, but the shadow was knocked out. Link shivered at the thought of the man having taken advantage of him in his defenseless state, but then again the hylian couldn't expect less from Dark, this incident wasn't one of the first times.

"I swear, I'm never snoozing off around you again." the blonde muttered, cupping a bit of water in his hands to splash it on the other. Link was about to let the water go, when a sudden idea of pay-back entered his mind. With a grin on his face, the blonde quickly grabbed the oars of the boat and threw them out far into the waters, before carefully slipping off the boat and into the waters as well.

_He isn't going to be too happy about this._ Link thought, but he didn't care too much for the consequences that would befall him when his darker-counterpart came to. Link was about half way to shore when he heard the oh so familiar voice of Dark calling out to him.

"Link get back here! I-I can't swim!" At this, only one thing entered Link's thought as he climbed back on the shores of Lake Hylia.

_Serves you right for feeling me up pervert!_ although he was not really planning on leaving Dark out there in the small fishing boat for the whole day, just until he tired of watching the shadow row himself back with only his hands.

The green clad hero sat himself down on the fresh grass, watching Dark's attempts with a healthy dose of amusement, "Ah, I love fishing."

* * *

**Alright you've reached the end, please and thank you for any reviews! **


End file.
